Double Trouble
by Warnergirls2000
Summary: Cassie starts to have Nightmares about what happened between her and Vampira, but thats not their only problem. A Warner who looks just like Yakko appears! But could he be more than just a double?(final chapter up! Happy Holidays everyone!)
1. Schools Out!

Double Trouble  
  
By, Cassie Buttelman  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
She was scared, That's all she knew. She was terribly scared. She couldn't stop screaming when the vampire dug its teeth into her. The feeling of being drained was so overwhelming. Darkness crept over her. All she saw was red.. Cassie woke up screaming. She took a couple deep breaths and looked around her surroundings. She was back in the real world. In her own bed. She wasn't in the toon world being bitten into by Vampira. She was safe. Ever since the event happened Cassie had nightmares about it. A couple people were worried. But Cassie had told them she was fine. It was just some subconscious thing she would get over she said. But here she was, two weeks later, shivering in her bed from the nightmare. Cassie placed one hand on where the two puncture wounds were on her neck. She sighed deeply and got out of bed. She wasn't surprised her parents didn't come running into her bedroom after she had a nightmare. They were both out at a party. She didn't expect them to come home until one A.M. and now it was only midnight. She had only slept for two hours. She groaned, thinking about tomorrow at school. She could just picture herself falling asleep in class. Not the most smart thing to do on a Monday...  
  
He came in soundlessly. He put a hand on her shoulder. She gasped and turned to look at him. Her yellow eyes immediately softened. " Oh Hello.You here to see Justice?" Sunshine asked the man. He nodded. She pointed to the black beanbag chair where Justice was sitting, thinking deeply. Lavender had mysteriously disappeared and actually Sunshine was pretty freaked. The man walked over to Justice. She saw him and smiled.  
  
"Welcome Mr..." she looked at him for his name. "Lampring... Kirk Lampring.." the man replied. " Mr. Lampring.. How would you like a job?" Justice made a wicked smile. Mr. Lampring's face, which was hard and cold, turned into a wicked smile. "Call me Kirk.."  
  
  
  
"Yakko?" Dot looked at her older brother in concern. "What is it Dot?" Yakko asked, annoyed. "Why have you been acting so hard? Especially on Cassie!" Dot looked at her brother's face to see any signs of hurt or confusion. His face remained as it had for two weeks. Dot was beginning to think it would be stuck that way forever. His face was expressionless. Dot sighed, almost giving up. Then suddenly she smiled.  
  
"Cassie is not going to leave us Yakko.." Yakko's cheeks turned a bit red. Dot had found the problem! "Yakko! You want Cassie to leave?!" Yakko murmured. " Maybe if she did, those guys wouldn't be after her too, you saw what happened in the cave.." "Yeah I did.But she likes you Yakko.. she loves all of us.. but especially you. you cant just break her heart like this.Please Yakko.." Dot looked up at her brother with her cute eyes. "Dot. not the.. Oh fine.." Yakko stuck his tongue out at his younger sister. "She can stay..."  
  
  
  
Cassie was walking to her first period when she felt it. Something was wrong. She stopped walking and listened to everything around her. She closed her eyes and concentrated on what was wrong. Suddenly she knew. She quickly ran from the science building and to the other side of the campus. Suddenly the bell rang and she groaned, as she knew her teacher would be mad. A loud boom interrupted her thoughts of being late and her jaw flew open as she saw smoke pour out from the Science Building. " Guess schools cancelled." Cassie muttered, pulling out her cell phone.  
  
  
  
Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner were in the tower, doing something to forget the recent events. Wakko was eating, as always. Yakko was reading a book. Dot was listening to her Walkman. Yakko got really bored so he put down his book and went to the kitchen and saw Wakko about to eat the fridge. "Oooooooooooookkkkaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy ill leave now.." Yakko walked around until he heard a knock at the door. He went over and opened it. His jaw dropped and he looked out and saw something unexpected.  
  
  
  
Cassie was waiting for her mother while the school was in chaos. Kids were rushing around everywhere, finding any possible way to escape. Finally Cassie saw the familiar silver car pull up to the school. She rushed into it. "Hey Mom..Thanks for picking me up." "No prob sweetie. Oh my." Her mom looked out the windshield and saw the smoke. With that we were driving back home. When they finally got there Cassie was very bored so she decided to go to the toon world. She picked up her crystal and concentrated. Suddenly magic flew from it and a portal appeared! "Here goes nothing." She stepped into it and was back in the toon world. She looked at herself and found she was in her Warner form now. She smiled. She walked around the toon world and said hi to some people she saw. Finally she ended up at the tower and she knocked on the door. Yakko opened it and saw her, he stood dead in his tracks and his jaw dropped. Smirking, Cassie walked inside. " Glad to see you too Yakko." She said in a sarcastic way. "Cassie.shouldn't you be in school?" Yakko said. "They cancelled it, the science building blew up.." Cassie rolled her eyes. "From what I gathered some weirdo was trying to use two chemicals that obviously did not mix." "Are you okay?" Yakko asked.  
  
"Yeah.. it was no big deal..my feelings warned me before I got too close to the building." She yawned. " I wanted to visit you guys, things were getting so boring.." "Maybe things are better that way.." Yakko muttered so she could not hear. "What was that?" Cassie asked. "Oh...nothing, Want anything to eat? Er.." He just remembered that Wakko ate the fridge. "Take out.perhaps?" He laughed uneasily as Cassie stared at him like he was insane.  
  
Dot and Wakko both arrived later on and their jaws literally dropped when they saw Cassie. "CASSIE!" they both shouted and ran for her. Before anyone could talk the two warners were in Cassies arms, hugging her. "Hey! I'm suppose to be up there too!" Yakko said, mildly annoyed he had been left out. " Oh no Yakko I don't think I could hold yo-----u AGH!" Yakko had jumped into Cassie's arms before she finished her sentence. And like she anticipated they all feel to the ground. "WOAH!" "AHHHHH!" "OUCH!" "YAKKO MY TAIL!" "SORRY!" The four bodies struggled to untie themselves from each other. Finally after a few minutes they were free and were laughing like nothing had ever happened. Then Yakko saw Cassie's neck. He instantly reached out to touch the two wounds. She felt his hand on her neck and gasped, she moved away and looked at Yakko. The laughter died as Yakko and Cassie looked at each other in silence. 


	2. Ambers Arrival

Chapter 2  
  
Cassie and Yakko continued to stare at each other. Cassie felt confused, why did Yakko touch her wound? Yakko was also confused. At that second the whole tower was silent. Until a knocking could be heard at the door. Cassie and Yakko broke their gaze. Cassie stood up and walked over to the door. She opened it and gasped. "What is it?" Asked Yakko as he walked up next to her. What he saw made his jaw drop. Dot and Wakko were confused. They too walked over and were in shock what they saw outside. "May I come in?" Asked the figure standing outside the door. "Your...your.." Cassie looked from Yakko to the stranger. The stranger even wasn't a stranger..he looked exactly like Yakko! The Yakko look a like blinked. "Oh yeah.. I wasn't expecting you to act so strangely but now I see why." He looked at Yakko. "We are similar aren't we?" Yakko nodded dumbly. Cassie blinked. "W-who are you?!" Yakko asked. "Me? My names Yack!" The Yakko look-a-like grinned. "Oh and who is this pretty girl?" Yack asked taking Cassies hand and kissing it. Cassie immediately blushed. "My names Cassie.." She whispered, obviously taken by this fine gentleman. Yakko wasn't very thrilled with him though. "Hey wait a minute.." He words broke the moment as he stepped in between Cassie and Yack. "Where did you come from? And why do you look like me?!" " I'm not sure.." Yack answered. " All I remember is being left alone in some sort of cold place. I escaped and saw your show. I realized we looked so much alike and I had to meet you. Maybe you could help explain my past." Yack looked innocent. Yakko still wasn't convinced. "Yakko.." Cassie said softly. "Let him stay." "Yeah!" Dot agreed. "He's sure a lot more gentleman than you, you could learn from him." Yakko stuck his tongue out at his younger sister. "C'mon Yakko.." Wakko pleaded. "Alright.." Yakko said, annoyed. "One night. Then we will see.."  
  
Sunshine was busy recording how events were going so far on her laptop when she heard someone sneak up. She looked over to only see Amber. With her long dark brown hair and amber eyes, she looked like she could live outdoors anytime. She wore what a typical girl would wear of this era even if it was all brown. "Leave me alone Amber.." Sunshine tried to act mean but it merely came out as a request. Sunshine knew she could never sound mean to someone else no matter how hard she try. Even if it was Amber. "Sunshine..what is going on around here?! Lavenders gone, Aqua hasn't come out of her room in ages and here you are doing homework!" Amber's voice sounded rocky and almost man like. Sunshine turned her attention back to her laptop. " I'm doing work for Justice. Now please leave." Sunshine pleaded. "You know very well something's fishy around this place. And Justice is behind it." While Amber was saying the sentence Sunshine desperately tried to signal Amber to stop. But it appears Amber wasn't smart enough to understand. "What? Why you acting so funny Sunshine?" She laughed. "It isn't like this place is bugged." Suddenly Sunshine froze. Amber stopped laughing. In a quivering voice she dared to ask. "Its not..is it?" Sunshine wouldn't say a word. "Oh dear." "AMBER!!" Justices voice rocked the room so violently Amber and Sunshine had trouble standing up. Amber looked scared. Sunshine sighed and went back to her work.  
  
Amber was scared inside. What would Justice do to her?! Would she be banished? She shuddered at the thought. As she walked through the hallways to the room with the beanbag chairs all she heard was the clattering of her own shoes against a cold stone floor. Finally she arrived. She took a deep breath and went inside.  
  
The room was dark. But Amber could see Justice very clearly. "Y-y-you c-c-called f-f-for-r-r m-m-me-e-e?" Amber asked in a very shaky voice. "Calm down Amber your not in trouble." Justice said. Amber immediately exhaled and sat down on her regular beanbag chair. "Why did you call me?" Amber asked, more bravely. "Because I need your help with the Warners. It appears that Yakko kid isn't working with this new arrangement.." Justice looked frustrated. "How can I help?" Amber looked confused. Justice smiled evilly. "You'll see my dear...You'll see." 


	3. Yakko and Yack

Chapter 3  
  
It had been a couple days and Yakko was very annoyed. He didn't trust Yack at all. He kept his suspicions to himself since the others were taken with him. Especially Cassie. Yakko was getting worried for her, she obviously was so smitten with this stranger that she didn't see the danger he brought. Yakko's eyes softened when he saw Yack take Cassies hand into his own. Her, smiling brightly at Yack like she once did to him. Yakko sighed. Maybe he was just jealous. Yack was more like a gentleman than he would ever be. Maybe Cassie deserves him. Yakko looked at them both again with a heavy heart. Without a sound he walked up to the tower roof and lied there, just watching the stars. As he looked at the stars he also remembered how well Yack and his sibs got a long. Dot and Yack played some games and Wakko and him had an eating contest. Everything was perfect about Yack. Everything. Now Yakko was more depressed than ever. He considered running away but knew that was the wrong choice. He began to get stronger with every thought. He would get his sibs back! He would get Cassie back! Even if he had to throw Yack out himself!  
  
Amber stared at the orb in awe. "What is it Justice?" she whispered. "Your destiny.." Justice smiled wickedly from behind Amber. The orb they were looking at was full of different colors and it sparkled in the moonlight. Amber smiled, not even realizing her fate.  
  
Yack smiled as he walked back to Yakkos room, the room he had been staying in for the past few nights. His plan was working, almost everyone was trusting him. Little by little they would face their own fate. The fate of Justice. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning started with a boom. No really it did! KABOOM! The sound rocketed everything in the lot. Cassie woke up in a panic. She ran to the window to see dust settling over near the middle of the lot. She got into her purple dress and started to run out the door but was stopped by Yack.  
  
"Cass?! What's going on?" He asked in a panic. She smiled at him. "I have to find out what that is all about." "No way! You'll get hurt! Let me and Yakko handle this." Yack said, confident. "But Yack...." Cassie started to protest but Yack cut her off. "No Cass it's much too dangerous." Yack said, stubborn but Cassie could play that game too. "Yack ill be fine, I have been through worse." Cassie started to walk through the door, Yack clenched his fists. This wasn't what was suppose to happen, They had it all planned out. "Alright..well go in teams, you go with Wakko and Dot and me and Yakko will be together." Yack insisted. Cassie sighed. "Sure sure.find Yakko..ill get Wakko and Dot." Cassie left. "Finally.." Yack muttered. He found Yakko outside, hanging onto the roof for dear life. He apparently had stayed there all night. "C'mon Yakko were assigned to find out what that boom noise was." Yack said. "Coming!" Yakko said, at that moment he let go and fell hard onto the balcony. Yack laughed a little. "Ouch.." Yakko muttered. Yakko got off and dusted himself off. "alright.let's go." he said. Cassie found Wakko and Dot and they too went searching. Yakko and Yack were walking quite a distance. "Ummm I don't think we should leave the lot." Yakko said worriedly. "S'ok.c'mon!" Yack started to walk faster. Yakko groaned. "Wait up!" Yakko started to run after him. Yack disappeared down an alleyway. Yakko ran to try to keep up but when he ran to the end of the alleyway, Yack wasn't there. "Wha?" Yakko looked confused and suddenly he was grabbed from behind roughly. "Hey wha?!" He cried out. Yack appeared out the darkness.smiling insanely. "You...You....traitor!" Yakko spat out in hatred. Yack laughed. "Oh come come now Yakko..I'm only following orders." "From who?!" Yakko ordered. "From Justice of course." Yack said. "So what are you? A clone?" Yakko eyed Yack carefully. "Goodness no Yakko...this is merely a disguise for everyone to trust me. I'm really a scientist.. Kirk Lampring to be precise." Yack/Kirk said. "What do you want?" Yakko said in the harshest tone he could manage. "Only what justice asks me to do..which right now is to kidnap you.." Kirk smirked. "Grrrrr you'll never get away with this..my friends.." Yack cut him off. "Your friends will think someone else kidnapped you.they will never not trust me until it's too late." He smiled. Yakko tried to struggle from this other person's grasp but whoever held him must be really strong.  
  
" Oh don't worry Yakko, youll see your sibs again.but about that girl.." "Cassie..." Yakko offered. "Yes Cassie.she may be a bit in the way.." Yack smiled evilly. "What are you gonna do?" Yakko asked carefully. "What else do we do?" Yack said in a dangerous way. "No don't..." Yakko tried to stop him. "Kill her..." 


	4. Evil against Good

Chapter 4  
  
Cassie, Wakko and Dot were searching frantically where the explosion came from. Finally they gave up and sat down on the ground. "This is hopeless.." Cassie muttered. "Where are Yakko and Yack?" Dot wondered out loud. Cassie shrugged her shoulders. "Wait! I see someone!" Wakko said, pointing outward. There running back to them was Yakko. Wait! Cassie squinted in the afternoon light and noticed it was Yack, not Yakko. She ran over to him. "Yack?!" She called over. He continued to run until he was right up against her, he breathed hard, as if he had just run a marathon. "Whats going on?" Cassie asked. "Where's Yakko!?" "Cassie..he.." Yack gulped down more air. "An ambush, he didn't get out.they captured him."  
  
Cassie bit her lip. "Oh poor Yakko.I have to try to save him!" Cassie started to march past Yack when he put his hand gently on her shoulder. "No Cass.. it's too dangerous." Yack's voice was gentle. She shook off his arm. "My friend is out there and I'm gonna find him and you cant stop me!" "Cassie." Yack looked into her eyes. She saw something in them. She stopped and her face softened. "But...Yakko..." "Cassie he will be alright, he is strong.now please..come back." Yack held out his hand. Cassie, entranced by his looks and kindness she could not help but put her hand into his. Together Yack and Cassie started to walk back to the tower with Wakko and Dot following. They had their suspicions but didn't say a word.  
  
"JUSTICE!" A voice boomed. Justice winced. Now she was in deep trouble for some reason. She went up to the double gold and orange doors and went inside carefully. "Yes master?" She said softly. "I hear you got Yakko Warner but changed one of the girls." the boss eyed her carefully. "Also that one of our others, Lavender is missing." "Lavender failed my master, I did what I thought was best." Justice kept her posture. "Listen carefully Justice. you get all three of those brats to me.get rid of the girl and cape boy. Do whatever it takes! I'm giving you one last chance Justice!" "Yes sir.." " Now I have a more big plan, take that fool Kirk Lampring out with the girl and cape boy, ill set the bait.you just plan on grabbing the two other brats.." Justice nodded rigidly. She hated being told what to do. "Get Emerald and Cherry, they haven't been used for anything yet, call a meeting if you have to Justice! Just get the warners!!!!!!!!" "Yes master." With that Justice went out of the room and quickly called a meeting. All the girls who will still there were there. Sunshine frantically looked at the two empty spots that she could see, Amber and Lavender, gone forever. She gazed over at Aqua. The poor girl looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. Her blue eyes had lost all their sparkle. Her usually straight blue and black hair was messed up from endless nights worrying about her sister Lavender. Sunshine then looked at the rest of the group, besides justice and herself there were three more girls, Cherry, Emerald, and Harmony. Cherry wore a dress that was way over the standards. Her naturally red hair was held back by a red headband with cherries attached to it. She had green eyes, which seemed hollow at one point, then glittering the next. She was as unpredictable as the weather itself. Then there was Emerald. The smart one of the group. She had green glasses that covered her bright green eyes. She had dyed her hair green for the full affect of her outfit. She wore green shoes with high white socks. She had a skirt, which was above her knees but not as bad as Cherry's outfit. Finally she wore a green emerald around her neck and a green glitter long arm shirt. To top it off she wore gold and emerald earrings. Sunshine thought that out of all of them, Emerald loved showing off what she could wear to make sure everyone knew her name. Finally there was Harmony. She was more the unsure one of the group. She was smart but sometimes argued if the others tried to kill anyone. She is smart and good, a dangerous combination. She had natural orange hair and simply wore an orange skirt which reached just past her ankles, and a velvet black top. Hanging from a chain on her wrist was an orange stone, maybe a topaz. She never let anyone touch it. Her blue eyes seemed to be full of mystery and danger for the group. Sunshine had tried to get Harmony in trouble many times. Harmony must be kicked out. "Sunshine?" "Huh? What?!" Sunshine blinked and looked over at Justice. " I said the master has wanted me to award Sunshine the privilege of accompanying Cherry and Emerald for this big surprise." Justice smirked. Sunshine didn't like the way she said that, she glanced back at Harmony and saw she wore the same frown. Aqua also was suspicious, the group seemed to be falling apart. Aqua's eyes burned as she felt fresh tears in her eyes. Amber and Lavender were both gone. Aqua didn't care about the Warners anymore. All she wanted to do was get even with Justice for making her sister disappear. With that last thought she blocked out all conversation and stared at Justice, hatred burning in her eyes.  
  
A couple more days passed. Cassie stared out the window to her room and sighed. She had to save Yakko, but Yack had promised he, Wakko and Dot would go find him. That there was no need to worry. Cassie felt unsure of everything at the moment. She felt lost with everything around her. She liked Yack and Yakko. She just couldn't understand her own feelings. She sighed and started to walk to her bed when she heard a strange noise. She turned around and came face to face with a young Warner boy in a cape, top hat, and black mask. She gasped, frightened and backed away, clutching her pink crystal in one hand. "No don't!" He said in a young mans voice. "Who are you?" Cassie asked. "I'm not here to harm you, you have to listen, not everything is as it seems." "What are you talking about?" Cassie looked at him. "You're the same guy who has saved us.." "Yes...I must warn you Yack isn't who he says he is.please..listen.."  
  
Cassie, overwhelmed with all this information sat down. "Please Cassie you have to-" Cassie cut him off. "How do you know my name?!" "Verrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy Long story but Cassie you have to-" Suddenly a door slammed followed by a call "Cassie!!! Cassie it's me Yack!" "Oh no.." Cassie whispered. "Hide!" She pushed the Warner boy into a nearby closet and closed the door. Yack came into the room. "Hey Cass."  
  
"Wheres Wakko and Dot?" Cassie asked, pretending not to be nervous. "Oh there at this warehouse I believe we have found Yakko!" Yack grinned. Cassie smiled. "That's great!" "Yeah come with us in about an hour.. there's creepy weird guys all around and I wouldn't want you getting hurt.." He leaned into Cassie and kissed her softly on the lips. Cassie never felt so intense before. The other boy in the closet must have seen it for he opened the door and little and whacked her foot with it. "Ow!" Cassie closed the door quickly so Yack wouldn't see the newcomer. "You alright?" Yack asked. "Of course." Cassie smiled. "Alright..remember in an hour.." With that Yack left the tower. As soon as she knew he was gone, Cassie let out a sigh of relief and opened the closet door. The boy walked out gracefully as if nothing happened but she saw a red mark on his face. "Now please you have to listen to me!" "First off.who are you? Second off..Yack is not someone evil! And third..THAT HURT!" "I'm sorry but you were practically drooling over him.." The young Warner boy smirked. Cassie frantically tried to think of a comeback, when he started to speak more seriously. "My name is Zack..Until you trust me more that's all you will get out of me..second, Yack is evil, your walking right into a trap, and third sorry! But you were getting too friendly with a bad guy!" Zack looked at her, she looked ready to blast him to pieces but then stopped. "Wait a minute.if he said Wakko and Dot were there why would he leave them along with bad guys all around?" Cassie looked scared. She looked at Zack. "What do we do?" 


	5. Treason

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Yakko looked frantically around him. He was tied up onto a wall with his brother and sister. He tried not to panic but felt his courage start to leave him. He knew the evil guy's plan. He wouldn't let them kill Cassie! He struggled fiercely. "LET ME GO!" " Shut up!!" one of the bad guys said. Yakko growled. Just then five girls entered. One he recognized as Justice. The four others he did not recognize. All he knew is that these girls had a thing with color. One was dressed in red, another in yellow; another in orange and the final was in green. Everyone's attention was suddenly caught by the front door opening with a loud creaking noise, and a figure stepped into the light. It was Yack himself. "Traitor!" Yakko cried to Yack as he entered. Yack snorted. "You fell for it didn't you?" Justice and the other girls looked at Yack as he transformed into Kirk Lampring. Sunshine felt cold inside. Something bad was going to happen and she felt she wouldn't survive to see the next day. Harmony caught a smirk Justice was wearing on her face. Probably thinking of some way to get rid of us Harmony thought bitterly. Meanwhile guards were taking Yakko and his sibs to a cage conveniently located in the middle of the room. The three warners struggled to free themselves and to warn Cassie. With this thought in mind Yakko started to scream. "Shut him up!" Justice demanded. The guards put gags on all three of the warners and tied them up and threw them into the cage. Yakko, Wakko and Dot struggled with all their strength to be free from their binds but it seemed they could not escape. Yakko lowered his head in defeat.  
  
Cassie and Zack were headed for the building while talking. "So....Zack..." She trailed off, not sure what to say. Zack looked at her. There was silence. They both looked into each other's eyes and for a minute they both felt something. Cassie immediately broke the gaze and stared ahead. "There it is!" Cassie said, pointing to the rather large building that loomed in front of them. They both walked over to the dark windows and looked inside for any life. "Hmmmmm.." Cassie whispered, "Maybe we got the wrong place?" "No..I'm sure this was right." Zack glanced over at Cassie. She was opening the door. "Cassie no! It might be a trap!" Cassie didn't hear him. She entered the building and saw her three friends, tied up and gagged in the cage. When Yakko saw Cassie enter his eyes widened. He and his sibs suddenly squirmed around frantically. "Yakko." Cassie whispered. Before she could stop herself, Cassie felt her legs running toward the cage. No! Yakko thought. Cassie stop!! Zack said his thoughts out loud. "Cassie! Stop! No!" He chased after her with unbelievable speed. Yakko shook his head around until finally the gag fell off. He could talk! "Cassie stop it's a trap!" Yakko yelled. Cassie stopped, confused. Then she felt someone wrap an arm around her waist and pin her body to her captor. She cried out. "Cassie!!" Zack and Yakko cried at the same time. Someone pounced onto Zack, knocking him to the ground. "We got them!" a young women's voice said. "Yes we did Cherry." another girl's voice said, not too thrilled. "Well aren't we excited Harmony." Cherry said dryly. Harmony made a growling noise. "Girls calm down!" another voice said. "Yes Justice." they both murmured. "What do you want?!" Zack heard Cassie ask icily. "The warners, and you have gotten yourself in the way..." Justice said smirking. "So you can cape boy over here." "Zack." He interrupted. "Zack then." Justice glared at him for interrupting her. "You and Zack will be in this building when it blows up.." Cassie's eyes widened in fear. "No." Yakko whispered. Cassie's legs felt like they were made of glass, that they would crumble at any moment. She never felt so scared before in her life. She glanced at the person who was holding her. It was Yack a.k.a. Kirk, everything was real. Cassie closed her eyes and prayed for it all to be the dream, but every time she opened her eyes she was still being held captive.  
  
"Bring them both into the cage." Justice ordered the other girls. Sunshine went up and took Cassie from Kirk. Harmony walked up to Zack and grabbed him, not roughly though. "Kirk help the girls in case they try to escape!" Justice told him. He nodded. When the three warners were taken out the whole group went inside. Suddenly Justice slammed the door shut with them all inside. Kirk, Harmony and Sunshine gasped. "What is the meaning of this?!?!" Kirk yelled. "Calm yourself. You really think I would let you all get in my way?! Not a chance!" Justice's face was contorted in a scowl. "Justice! We aren't suppose to kill the ones on our side!" Emerald cried. Cherry nodded. "Would you like to join them?" Justice snapped. The two girl's faces filled with fear and they shook their heads. "Very well, have a nice time." Justice smile could kill the bravest warrior if she faced one. Everyone left, but before Yakko and his sibs were dragged out he glanced at Cassie. She looked at Yakko, fear in her eyes. He felt tears water her image as they filled his eyes and he closed them. Everyone in the cage was trying someway to get out, Sunshine sighed and sat down. "Its no use, the bars have electricity in them, if you so much as touch them it'll kill you instantly.." "We have to do something.." Harmony said in her quiet voice. "Justice must be stopped, she's gone insane." Before they could do anything there was a huge explosion. The whole building shook and tore apart in the process. The victims in the cage screamed and were thrown all around. Everything went dark. 


	6. Harmony's Goodbye

Chapter 6  
  
Yakko watched helplessly as the building crumbled. His face was emotionless, thinking of everyone inside. Thinking of Cassie. Justice smirked and lifted a phone to her ear. "Hello? Police? Yeah a couple of girls and two boys got trapped in a building while it was being blown up. I don't think they are alive anymore so its no hurry." She hung up and smiled a devilish smile. She looked at the others who held the Warner's. "Bring them, the boss wants to have a talk with them.."  
  
Cassie looked around, not sure what to do. Zack was trying to find a way out. Kirk was trying to also get out, ignoring the warning of the bars, he grabbed them with both hands and electrocuted himself. Cassie gasped and Zack held her away as Kirk turned into a fried turkey and collapsed. "Told ya.." Sunshine and Harmony said. Kirk murmured some not so nice words. Sunshine and Harmony were sitting down, doing nothing. " You two better get up and help us!" Cassie ordered. "We are!" Sunshine replied harshly. " We are calling on our dormant powers." Harmony explained. "What?!" Zack asked. Sunshine sighed. "You think we were given these names for nothing?" Suddenly Sunshine formed a ball of light in her hand. It seemed to light up the small place they were trapped in. Cassie's eyes widened. Harmony opened her mouth and a strong single note came out, breaking the cage they were trapped in and surrounding rocks. "Hurry! Run!" Harmony ordered sharply. All occupants in the cage ran. Concrete and twisted pieces of iron fell around them. Sunshine led the group, breaking pieces of concrete that got in the way with her balls of light. "So.." Zack said, panting. "What's the story with you bad guys?" Harmony sighed. "We were part of a organization to capture the Warner's and punish them for what they had done.." "What are you talking about?" Cassie asked. "At least one of us or someone we know had been hassled by those kids.." Sunshine said. "So, what's that got to do with anything?" Zack asked. Cassie knew, she winced. "Yeah, my uncle got malleted. Now our whole family is falling apart.." Sunshine sighed, then brightened. "But those are the breaks." "What about your 'powers'?" Zack asked, curious. "Our master gave us the magic. Along with our nicknames." Harmony said. "And I was just a pawn in their evil game." Kirk sounded really angry, dangerously angry. "But I still don't understand." Before Cassie had time to finish, Harmony pushed Cassie hard to the floor. There was a loud crash and a cry. "Harmony!" Sunshine cried out. Cassie got up and saw Harmony trapped under a large piece of concrete and knew what happened. Sunshine kneeled near Harmony's crushed body. "No.." Harmony managed to whisper weakly. " Keep going.you..have to.stop Justice.." "I'm not leaving you!" Sunshine told her. "Go." Harmony Ordered weakly. Just then Cassie noticed Kirk was gone. "Where is Kirk?!" Cassie asked. "Behind the piece of concrete.." Sunshine said sadly, "I don't think he will make it, this is the only way out.." Sunshine looked at Harmony. "I'm sorry for hating you all this time..i didn't think Justice would do this to us." Harmony smiled at Sunshine weakly. "You..have to get out..stop.Justice..Get Aqua..she will..help..here.." she held out her wrist with her Topaz stone bracelet on it. Sunshine nodded and took it from her. Sunshine whispered a goodbye to Harmony. Cassie and Zack stood near, not able to say anything. Cassie could feel tears in her eyes. She leaned onto Zack and he put his arm around her. When they both realized what they were doing they both blushed and pulled apart. Sunshine kissed Harmony on the forehead and turned away from her friend, her eyes quivering. She turned to Zack and Cassie, and took a deep breath. "We have to leave..now!" The three continued running through the crumbling building. Sunshine had no time to be sad, she had to escape and stop Justice! At all costs. 


	7. Justices True Color

Chapter 7  
  
Sunshine's golden hair waved behind her, like streaks of light through darkness. She could feel the world around her start to turn pitch black; Justice's kind of black. When all three finally caught up with the girls, it was quite a surprise to see all three of the girls standing there, smiling expectantly. Cassie first noticed where Yakko and the Warner's were. Behind the girls and tied up, Yakko was the only one not gagged. "We were expecting you.." Justice said smugly. Cassie blinked, Zack got into a fighting position. Sunshine stood in front of both of them, her face unchanged. Cherry and Emerald looked at Justice nervously. What was she planning? Where was Harmony? What was she going to do with them? These questions rang through both of their minds. Sunshine glared into Justice's eyes. Her yellow eyes seemed to darken into a dangerous shade of orange almost. "So where's you other friends? Harmony? Kirk?" Justice smiled wickedly. That was it for Sunshine, she rarely got mad, but when she did she really got mad. She formed a massive ball of light in her hands and tossed it to Justice. Justice formed a black tinted clear shield and the ball of light hit it and bounced off. "Emerald, turn them all into emerald statues.." Justice ordered. Emerald hesitated. "Emerald!" Justice hissed, her voice growing. "B-but Justice.." Emerald started, Justice gave her no time to finish, Justice grabbed Emerald roughly by the arms and pushed her in front of herself. Then she grabbed one of Emerald's arms and pointed it outward toward Sunshine, Cassie and Zack. While Emerald and Justice were together, Sunshine felt something in the pit of her stomach. She knew she wouldn't make it out of this alive. She turned to the first person she could, it was Cassie. Cassie looked at her and Sunshine pulled out Harmony's gem bracelet. "Take it." Sunshine said softly. "In case I don't make it out of this." "But." Cassie started, before she could protest further Sunshine had put it in her hand and closed it. She turned back to Justice and Emerald. "Now fire.." Justice ordered loudly to Emerald. Emerald stared at all three of the victims, Sunshine with her kind gentle face, the soot covered her blonde hair and yellow dress. The Warner girl, Cassie, with her innocence and sadness, Emerald saw how horrible Justice had made her life and her friends, and the Warner boy, Zack, how tired he looked and scared that he himself or Cassie would turn into emerald statues. Emerald stood frozen, she couldn't do this! "Justice no!" She cried out. "Traitor!" Justice accused. "If you won't do it by your own free will than I will make you!" Justices eyes glowed with darkness no other creature could posses. She grabbed Emeralds head with her hands and dug her fingers into her scalp. Emerald cried and tried to struggle out of Justices grasp but it was no use. Emerald felt something slowly take over her mind, She fought one last urge to push it back, but it suddenly spread all over her mind, her last thought before she was taken over is whether she would go where Lavender, Amber and Harmony were.... "Emerald!!!!!!!" Cherry cried and ran towards her friend. Sunshine also did the same thing. Emerald and Justice were still the same place, with black energy surrounding them. Their faces locked in the same position they were in when they started. When Cherry got close enough a electric shock went through her, she flew back and hit the ground hard. Sunshine stopped a few feet from Justice and Emerald. "Emerald!" Sunshine cried, "Fight the control! Please!" Finally when it was over, Justice stood victorious. Emerald was at her side, her eyes were blank, there was no life in them whatsoever. "Emerald..." Cherry whispered. "Now for you.." Justice advanced onto Cherry. She looked back at Emerald. "Turn them into emerald statues." Emerald nodded and walked up near Cassie, Zack and Sunshine, while Justice took control of Cherry's mind. "Emerald stop!! You don't know what you're doing!" Sunshine cried, stepping back as much as possible. Cassie looked on, she didn't say much but she felt her temper start to flare. "This has to stop!" She said, she started to run toward Emerald. "No Cassie!" Zack tried to stop her but then he saw the Warner's, he quickly ran over to them and began to untie them. Cassie, while running grabbed her pink crystal. She concentrated and her crystal glowed brightly. When Yakko was untied he glanced at Cassie. "Cassie no!!" Zack and the other Warner's turned towards her also. She held out her hand with the crystal in it and looked at Emerald. Suddenly a blast of pink magic escaped from the crystal and hit Emerald painfully in the back, in anger Emerald turned on Cassie. Sunshine was right up against the wall and had a chance to escape when she saw that Emerald was going to shoot Cassie. Cassie, too mad to really care at the moment continued running towards them. Sunshine grabbed Emeralds arm and used her legs to trip Emerald, but what happened is when Emerald tripped a amount of green magic flew from her finger and hit Sunshine. Before Sunshine could even think she was turned into an emerald statue. Emerald was out cold. " No!" Cassie cried, she halted right near Sunshine. All the Warner's were untied by this time and Yakko grabbed Cassie's arm. "Cassie we have to leave! NOW!" All five of the Warner's ran.  
  
When Justice finished with Cherry she saw the Warners escaped and gritted her teeth. Then she saw Sunshine. "At least she wont bother us anymore." With one whack from Justice's arm, Sunshine's emerald body shattered into tiny pieces. Justice picked up a piece with Sunshine's eye on it. Justice smirked. "Goodbye, dear Sunshine.." she dropped the piece with the others, and turned to Cherry and Emerald. "Move out!" She ordered, they obeyed and all three went back to their hideout.  
  
When they got there they saw their boss, The Caster. He looked rather steamed. He stepped into the light. He wore black pants and a strange yet appealing black shirt. He also was rather fat considering he was old and leader of them. His wrinkled face frowned down at Justice as he saw she was empty-handed. His arms were crossed over his chest. His white hair was combed and neatly placed back. Next to him was Aqua. She looked around for Harmony and Sunshine. That's when she saw Emerald and Cherry's eyes. "No.." She gasped. She stepped back behind The Caster, hoping he could protect her. "Justice, what is the meaning of this?!" He demanded. "What is the meaning of what?" Justice asked innocently. "You know what I'm talking about Justice, four people from your group is missing, two more are under your power right now. And yet you still failed to capture the Warners!" his normally brown eyes were turning red, and so was his old peach colored face. "Calm down old man ill get them for ya.." Justice said, obviously not afraid of him. Aqua gasped and stood in front of the man. "How dare you call The Caster a old man!" Aqua was really steamed. "and what have you done to our friends?!?!" Justice made a small sigh. "Sunshine and Harmony are dead.." Aqua's eyes burned with hatred at Justice. "WHERES MY SISTER?!" Aqua screamed. She grabbed Justice by her shirt and their faces were inches apart. "Aqua, Calm down." The Caster ordered. Aqua released Justice and walked over to him. "I'm sorry sir.." She said tensely and glanced at Justice who was dusting herself off. "Now all of you girls go to your rooms and ill be along for your punishments later!" As Aqua turned to leave, she glanced once more at Justice and swore one day she would pay for loosing her sister.  
  
The Warners finally stopped an inch from the tower, Cassie started to go inside when Yakko held her back. "Hold on for a second.." he said. "Hmmm?" Cassie asked. She and Yakko began to talk. Meanwhile the others were going up the ladder and couldn't hear what they were saying. Wakko looked down "What are they talking about?" He asked, interested. "Wakko keep moving and stop staring at Yakko and Cassie!" Dot ordered, sticking her tongue out at him. "Fine.." Wakko continued to climb and all three made it up to the roof of the tower, they continued to look down on Yakko and Cassie's conversation. "Ohhh I bet they are trying to find a way to defeat those guys.." Dot thought. "Or maybe Yakko's asking Cassie out on a date.." Wakko joked. Zack's head immediately turned to Wakko. "Wha?" Zack asked, confused. Then he stared down at them both and his face turned into a frown. An angry Frown. The End!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
